


Azure Carpet Cleaners

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Doggy Style, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Little Black Dress, Magic Cock, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Roleplay, Terrible acting, The Best Entertainment, blowjob, cross-cultural discoveries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liara realizes there are several significant differences between human and asari porn, and Shepard gets a very pleasant surprise that leads to some comforting realizations. (TBE-universe compliant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure Carpet Cleaners

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little ME oneshot for y'all. Technically, it takes place in the TBE universe, but it features Shiara instead of Aria and Tevos. And it was written for an awesome person's birthday. *cough* Sooo... happy birthday! Thanks for the awesome prompt. There is a space dildo, so be warned. It starts out funny, then gets porny, then gets feelsy. ;w; It made me tearbend a little.

"Really, Liara? You seriously don't get it?"

Liara sighed as she pulled the skycar into the right hand lane. The traffic outside of Armali wasn't bad, but Shepard had been snickering to herself for the past several minutes, and it was starting to wear on her nerves. Her bondmate always seemed to be at her most obnoxious when they were trapped in a vehicle together, whether she was driving or riding safely in the passenger's seat.

"No, I do not 'get it'," she said, for what had to be the fifth time. "I have no idea why you found that billboard so amusing. It seemed fairly straightforward to me. A carpet cleaning service—"

" _Azure_ carpet cleaning service," Shepard said, her grin stretching from ear to ear. "You know. Azure. Slang for a part of the asari body?" Her eyebrows waggled, and she dropped her voice half an octave, speaking in a mock-seductive tone. "The lower reaches, near the bottom..."

Liara didn’t give Shepard the reaction she was fishing for. "I am aware of the term, yes. In fact, I believe I was the one who first explained it to you on Illium." An unpleasant shudder raced down her spine, and she lowered her speed for the next turn. _At least this time, I am the one driving._

Shepard wasn't deterred. "Come on! _Azure Carpet Cleaning: First in Service, First in Quality._ The marketing team couldn't have made it sound more like the title of a sleazy porn vid if they tried."

"What do you mean? Who would write a vid script about a carpet cleaning service?"

"Sure," Shepard snorted. "A script. Yeah, human porn doesn't always use those."

Liara started to protest, then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She had learned a thing or two about social interaction over the past several years, and she strongly suspected that Shepard was making fun of her. "Surely you are teasing. Do you expect me to believe that human actors improvise all of their lines?"

"Eh." Shepard shrugged. "'Plot' might be a bit of an overstatement when it comes to what I’m thinking of. Look, I know asari love _The Queen and the Councilor,_ but don't your people have anything raunchier? You know... ‘Hello there, ma'am. I'm here to deliver a package?’"

A furrow formed in the middle of Liara's brow as her annoyance gave way to confusion. "I still feel like I am missing something here. None of the human vids you have shown me involve cleaning services or package delivery. Is it a popular genre?"

This time, it was Shepard's turn to sigh. "Okay, let me try again. So, in human porn, someone—usually a guy—comes up to the door and knocks. Maybe he's a repairman, or he's delivering a pizza or something. Then the woman inside answers. She's probably wearing a short dress, lots of cleavage. Or maybe she's already in lingerie. And the guy says, _'I'm here to fix your whatever-it-is, ma'am.'_ And the woman's like, _'Oh, come in.'_ And then they usually have sex on the couch in bad lighting."

Liara's eyes widened in surprise. "And that's it? Nothing else? There are no villains, or action sequences, or tense political debates?"

"Nope." Shepard formed a fist, making a pumping motion with her hand. "The vids have a singular purpose."

Liara nearly swerved out of her lane. A blush tinged her cheeks, and she had to clear her throat.

"Oh. _Oh._ I—I see." She had been known to replay specific parts of Vaenia and similar titles for such purposes, but she hadn't realized that human vids were so direct. _Perhaps it makes sense to cut out the backstory. Shepard usually begins squirming if I make her sit through anything longer than two hours._ She glanced over at her bondmate, more questions forming in her mind. “And this type of entertainment, do you find it appealing?”

Shepard met her eyes, but only for a moment. "It's all right. I don't watch much of it myself, but... I dunno. Some of it's kind of nice? Not the gross, degrading stuff, but the thought of a hot woman _really_ trying to seduce you... I guess I see how it could make someone feel good about themselves. Stroke their ego a little."

A small smile tugged at the edges of Liara's lips. "Or stroke something else," she murmured.

"What was that?" Shepard asked. "You were mumbling."

"Nothing important." Liara reached over to squeeze Shepard's thigh briefly before returning her attention to the road. A plan was already forming in her mind, but to pull it off, she was going to need to do a little research first.

* * *

"Seriously?" Shepard muttered, frowning in annoyance at the large white truck blocking her driveway. The roundabout in front of the T'Soni estate had plenty of space to park, but it was the principle of the thing. Someone had taken _her_ spot, and that wouldn't stand. She pulled her skycar in close behind the truck and stepped out of the driver’s side, scanning the lettering on the side so she would know exactly who to bother: ' _Azure Carpet Cleaning: First in Service, First in Quality.'_

Slowly, her scowl turned into a smirk. _Hmm. Guess that billboard got Liara's attention after all. But why did she suddenly decide we needed to hire a cleaning service? The estate doesn't even have that much carpeting._

She turned to head inside, but as she circled the truck, something else unusual caught her eye. There was a small note pinned to the window, on plain paper instead of an electronic screen. The words were in English, a little messy, but still legible, and clearly in Liara's handwriting. _'Open the trunk, get dressed, and ring the buzzer'._

The van didn't technically have a trunk, but on a hunch, Shepard circled around to the double doors at the back. They opened when she pulled them, and she looked down to see a neatly folded blue uniform and hat resting on top of a small, nondescript box. She picked it up, and when she held the shirt against her body, it seemed to be in her size. Suspicions were already brewing, but the note underneath confirmed it. _'Open the box.'_

Shepard left the uniform draped over her arm and pulled the box toward her. The lid came off easily, and when she saw what it contained, her smile became a wide grin. Lying inside was a very familiar, double-sided tan shaft—clearly hers, although on second glance, she wondered if the long end was a bit thicker than usual.

 _Messing with the settings on my cock and leaving me strange notes? You are in a playful mood, Doctor T'Soni._ Still, Shepard was intrigued enough to play along. Liara had obviously put some effort into preparing this surprise, and she couldn't deny that the suggestiveness of the scenario was getting to her. It was undeniably cheesy, but that was part of the appeal.

She hopped into the van and shut the doors behind her, glad to see that the back windows were tinted. The ceiling was a bit low, but there was still enough space and privacy for her to change if she crouched down. She stripped her shirt over her head and shucked off her pants, kicking them into a corner and opening up the uniform. The pants were neatly pressed, and the matching polo shirt had a stitched name tag on the right breast. To her surprise, it already spelled 'Shepard'.

 _Wow. I guess she put some thought into this._ Her eyes slid back over to the cock Liara had included along with her outfit. _A_ lot _of thought. I wonder if she did any research?_ It was a question with an obvious answer. Doctor Liara T'Soni always prepared thoroughly before putting something new into practice. Shepard's heart pounded harder against her ribs, and a shiver raced down her spine. _I hope she's been studying up, because if I'm gonna do this, I might as well go all-in._

Once she'd pulled the polo over her head, she turned her attention to the cock. She usually preferred to put it in sitting down, but she didn't exactly trust the interior of the van to be clean. Instead, she remained standing in a half-crouch as she pulled down her boxer-briefs and brought the shorter end of the toy between her legs.

Luckily, it didn't take too much effort to push it in. The thought of what—and who—was waiting for her inside had her more than wet enough. After a few passes, the thick bulb sank past her entrance, only stretching her briefly before it settled into place. She gasped as the transmitter seated against her clit, but the flood of sensation wasn't new. After several years of playful experimentation, which Liara had been _more_ than happy to assist her with, the toy almost felt like a natural extension of her body.

"Okay, she definitely messed with it," Shepard said to herself as she gave the shaft a testing pump. The sensitivity seemed about the same, but it felt different in her hand. Her inner walls fluttered, causing the length to pulse against her palm. If Liara wanted to be stretched, she was more than happy to leave her bondmate walking a little stiffly for the next couple of days.

She stopped before she could get too involved and kicked her boxers off to join her pants. They would only slow her down once she got inside, and she wanted to make sure Liara had easy access. She stepped into the uniform slacks and tucked herself in, adjusting until she was comfortable. There was a very noticeable bulge at the front, especially after she zipped and buttoned up, but that wasn't a bad thing. Shepard suspected Liara would enjoy getting an eyeful when she finally opened the door.

That thought made her hurry as she opened the back of the van and stepped out into the sunlight. Her uniform was slightly rumpled, but she didn't bother smoothing out the creases. These weren't exactly her Alliance dress blues. After a moment's thought, she rolled her sleeves up to her elbows, putting her forearms on display. Liara had expressed admiration for the muscles there on more than a few occasions, and she liked the idea of being an object of desire for once instead of the other way around. _Besides, I have a feeling I'll be pretty busy with my hands._

Deciding she looked the part, Shepard placed the matching cap on top of her head and strode up the driveway with a confident swagger. It wasn't until she arrived at the front door and rang the buzzer that she realized she hadn't thought of an opening line. She racked her brain, trying to come up with something suggestive that she could say with a straight face. _Hey there, ma’am, I'm here to… Crap, do I call her ma’am? I’m not supposed to know her. I can't just use her name…_

But she had already run out of time. The door opened, and the sight beyond it took Shepard’s breath away. Liara was indeed waiting for her, but instead of her usual lab coat, she had chosen a skimpy, sleek black dress that showed much more than it hid. Her lips were done up darker than usual, and a short pearl necklace highlighted her exposed collarbone. A matching pair of heels capped off the entire ensemble, and Shepard felt herself strain against the front of her uniform. She twitched, trying not to get lost in Liara’s cleavage.

"Uh..."

Liara's hooded eyes tracked down her body as well, taking in the uniform, her bared forearms, and the obvious bulge at the front of her pants. She didn't say a word, but her tongue did peek out to run seductively over her lower lip as she savored the view.

Shepard suddenly realized that she was supposed to be talking. It shouldn't have been too difficult to come up with _something_ , but her brain refused to work. The only thing it was capable of conjuring were more images of Liara in that dress... without the dress... on her knees... bent over the arm of the living room couch with her gorgeous backside rising into the air. "I..." She swallowed, trying to get a hold of herself. "I—I'm here to clean your carpets, ma'am."

She winced as soon as the words came out of her mouth. _God, Shepard? What are you doing? You sound like an idiot..._

But to her surprise, Liara smiled, lashes fluttering. "Oh? I'm afraid there's been some kind of mistake. I didn't call for a carpet cleaning service today."

 _Didn't call for...?_ Shepard caught the playful look in Liara's eyes, and understanding pierced the fog of lust filling her brain. _Oh. Ohhhh._ She cleared her throat, dropping the pitch of her voice to a more pleasing register. "Ma'am, are you sure? I got a work order for this address. Is it possible that someone else called? Your bondmate, maybe?"

"I don't think so. My bondmate is out today. She's a human soldier, you know. Very tall..." Liara's gaze slid up and down her body again, scanning every inch. "Very strong and muscular..." Shepard had to stifle a gasp as Liara reached out, trailing soft fingertips along her bare forearms in the lightest touch possible. "Very... _attractive._ "

A grin spread across Shepard's face. She wasn't usually one for compliments, but Liara's always made her giddy. "Attractive, huh? Well, if your bondmate didn't call, I should probably get going. I have other clients to get through today..."

She made as if to turn for the door, but just as she had hoped, Liara's fingers braceleted her wrist, urging her to stay. "Wait," she murmured, stepping in close enough to share heat. Shepard could feel the curvy outline of Liara's figure through their clothes as their bodies brushed, and she was instantly reminded of the heaviness between her legs.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

Liara leaned in, and Shepard stiffened as she felt her lover's full breasts graze her arm. "Isn't there some other... _service_ you could perform for me instead? There are a few things my bondmate hasn't been able to take care of recently."

Shepard smirked. "Oh, really? And what would those things be?"

Liara's hand crept up and over her shoulder, winding around her neck and playing with the soft wisps of hair that peeked out from beneath her cap. She tilted her chin up, lips parted in clear invitation. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

They both leaned in at the same moment. Shepard was expecting something tender, perhaps a few brief seconds of re-connection in the middle of their strange roles, but Liara's mouth was hot and hungry, devouring hers as soon as their lips met. The sweet, familiar taste of her bondmate's tongue was intoxicating, and she soon forgot herself, holding fast to Liara's hips and pulling their bodies flush.

Only the need for air convinced Shepard to tear herself away. She panted once the kiss broke, staring down into Liara's eyes and shuddering when she noticed the ring of black growing within them. Part of her already wanted to feel Liara testing the boundaries of her mind, bringing their souls together, but she knew it was far too soon. She still had a role to play, at least for a while longer.

"This isn't the kind of service we usually provide, ma'am. But..."

"But?" Liara purred, trailing a finger down along the side of her throat and toying with one of the buttons beneath her collar.

Shepard swallowed. Even Liara's slightest touches could shake her to the core. Her cock gave a heavy throb as Liara popped the button open, and she was fairly certain her pants were already carrying a dark stain on the front. "It'd be a damn shame to let such a beautiful customer go unsatisfied."

"Then come this way," Liara said, taking one of her hands and guiding her through the front hall and into the living room. Shepard was mildly impressed by her ability to walk backwards in heels, but she was soon distracted by the sway in Liara's hips. Her tight black dress hugged her curves to perfection, and Shepard couldn't help imagining all the different ways she might get to take it off. _Unzipping her from the back, peeling it over her shoulders... fisting the front and ripping... but then I'd never get to see her in it again..._

Before she knew it, Liara had directed her over to the couch, and was eyeing her with the same undisguised interest. Shepard puffed up a bit. Apparently, she could pull of something other than a military uniform once in awhile. "Like what you see?" she asked, unable to resist a little bragging.

Liara's lashes fluttered. " _Very_ much." Her gaze darted downward, fixing on the considerable bulge at the front of her pants. "And I see you've packed plenty of equipment."

Shepard had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. _Okay, she definitely researched this. No way could she have come up with a line like that on her own._ But although it was cheesy, there was enough seductiveness in the delivery to hold her interest. Liara was really trying to sell this, and to Shepard’s mild horror, it was working. _Damn it. She could probably read one of her boring research papers in that voice, and I'd be able to get off to it._

She shook herself, fumbling for a response. With Liara staring at her like that, forming words was difficult. "Well, uh—I never show up to a job without the right tools, if you know what I mean."

Liara stepped back into her arms, sliding a palm down along her stomach. "Then you won't mind if I take a closer look? Just to make sure..."

Suddenly, Shepard didn't feel like laughing anymore. It was all she could do not to groan. Liara's fingertips skimmed just beneath the hem of her shirt, grazing the bare skin of her abdomen, less than an inch away from unfastening the front of her pants. She fought to keep from rocking forward, tensing with the effort of holding still. “Not at all, ma’am.”

She lost the battle when Liara's hand cupped her shaft through her pants, squeezing firmly. The delicious pressure made her eyes flutter, and a low moan caught in her throat as her hips bucked. The friction of the fabric rubbing against her was suddenly maddening, and it took all the willpower she had left not to plead for Liara to free her. If she didn't get out of her pants and inside Liara soon, she was pretty sure she might actually go crazy.

To her immense relief, Liara seemed equally impatient. Her fingers fumbled slightly as they peeled down the zipper, and Shepard could sense that she was eager underneath her role. The thought that Liara wanted her, _truly_ wanted her, was much more arousing than the silly game they were playing. Then, with one final tug, Liara managed to unfasten her fly and ease her cock out through the front.

She pulsed the moment Liara's warm palm wrapped around her. The pressure alone was enough to send a hard throb through her shaft, but it was the subtle swirl of Liara's thumb over the sensitive divot at the tip that threatened to undo her. Wetness welled from the open slit, and her breath hitched as Liara kneeled in front of her, unsure whether to keep watching or look away. The sight of Liara’s fingers skimming along her length was entrancing, but it was almost too much stimulation. If she wasn't careful, she was going to end up coming before she was ready.

"Well?" she rasped, struggling to find her voice, "do I pass inspection?"

Liara stared up at her with hazy eyes, the irises already several shades darker than their usual blue. "Mm, definitely. Although..." She leaned in, and Shepard tensed as a wave of hot breath washed over her slick, swollen head. "For someone who works for a cleaning service, you are making a bit of a mess."

Shepard couldn't deny it. With just a few touches, Liara had coaxed enough fluid out of her to make the upper half of her cock glisten. The clear trails spilled over the tops of Liara's fingers, making the strokes of her hand hot and slippery. "Then why don't you clean it up?" she asked, valiantly trying to ignore the fullness pounding within her. “I’m sure you can think of a way.”

Liara didn't answer with words. She merely dipped her head, and Shepard's vision exploded with stars. In the space of a single second, all the heat in her body rushed straight to the tip of her cock. Liara's mouth had pressed against it in an open kiss, and when a silky tongue peeked out to start painting circles, she couldn't stop her hips from jerking. One of her hands shot down to grip the back of Liara's crest, sliding through the furrows and silently urging her bondmate to take more.

Thankfully, Liara seemed to be done teasing. She opened her mouth wider, and Shepard groaned as several more inches of her shaft slid inside. The soft, welcoming heat didn't cling quite as much as her bondmate's azure, but the steady suction more than made up for it. When the flat surface of Liara's tongue swiped against her, she couldn't stand it anymore. She used her hold to her advantage and pushed a little further, burying more of her length until she nudged the back of Liara's throat.

She shuddered, preparing to draw back and begin thrusting, but once more, Liara managed to surprise her. The tight muscles resting against her tip relaxed, opening up and taking her even deeper. Shepard's vision blurred for a moment, but when it cleared again, the sight before her almost stopped her heart. Liara’s lips had formed a seal around the very base of her cock, closing her in completely.

“God, you’re beautiful,” she mumbled, forgetting herself for a moment.

Liara didn’t seem to mind the slip. She was smiling with her eyes, and even without the meld, Shepard somehow knew that she was thinking the same thing.

She didn’t have long to soak in Liara’s admiring stare, or to do much admiring herself. Liara began moving, working her from bottom to top, letting every inch of her cock slide out before taking the whole thing back in. Shepard watched in surprise and awe, shuddering each time Liara’s tongue dragged against the underside of her shaft. It wasn’t a technique her bondmate used often, and certainly not right away, but it was working almost too well. Heat coiled in her abdomen, and her clit rode hard against the seat of the toy, twitching whenever a jolt of pleasure shot down along her length.

As she fought to hold off her release, Shepard’s thoughts began to fracture. Small details stood out, and they swiftly became her whole universe. Liara’s dark purple lips, swollen and shining and sealed around the base of her length. Liara’s cheeks, stained a deep violet, stretching to hold the thick outline of her shaft. And Liara’s eyes. _Fuck. I don’t think they’re even blue anymore._ They were deep and black and endless, and Shepard wanted nothing more than to drown in them. _She almost looks like she’s going to…_

Liara didn’t stop what she was doing to say ‘Embrace Eternity’, but Shepard wasn’t at all surprised when a tingling sensation started inside her head. It was a gentle nudge at first, a polite request for entrance, but as soon as she breathed out a “ _Yes,_ ” everything intensified. A powerful swell of desire broke over her, and she was left gasping as the current dragged her under. Her bondmate was asking, pleading, _demanding_ all at once, as if Shepard’s pleasure was the only thing in the galaxy that mattered.

 _'Shepard, please. Come for me. I_ need _you to come for me.'_

With Liara's thoughts and feelings surrounding her so completely, she couldn't hold off any longer. Her hips jerked once, roughly, and she clutched tight to the back of Liara's crest, finally giving in to the pressure pounding within her. She came with a sharp groan, pulsing hard and spilling everything she had. Her body locked up, muscles pulling tight with each thick spurt, but as soon as she felt Liara's throat open to swallow her, she lost herself in a warm wave of relief. She trembled with the intensity of Liara's need for her, and all the tension melted from her muscles.

_'She wants this. Wants me. Wants... us...'_

She already knew the depths of Liara's love for her. It had pulled them together in the middle of a war and withstood three years of pain and death. But to feel the strength of that fire, to bask in the blaze of Liara's primal physical attraction to her, left her a raw mess. She was an object of desire—the object of _Liara’s_ desire—and she had never felt so confident. She filled Liara's mouth until she had nothing left, muttering things she wasn't even sure were words.

The shudders tapered off eventually, but her cock kept twitching long after she had emptied herself, and Liara seemed in no hurry to let her go. Shepard sagged over, stroking the top of her bondmate's head as she struggled to get her bearings. "Wow. That was..." She lost her words again as Liara let a few inches of her shaft slide back out into the cool air. She already missed the heat, and her clit jumped against the transmitter, leaving her unsure whether it was too much stimulation or not enough. "What was that soldier of yours thinking, leaving you at home all by yourself? If I was your bondmate, I'd never go into work again."

She felt Liara's amusement through the lingering threads of the meld, and it distracted her as the tempting lips around her shaft withdrew the rest of the way. "That won't do," Liara said, pressing a wet kiss against her tip. "You haven't finished your job yet. Don't you want to leave me _thoroughly satisfied?"_

The perfectly-pitched purr in Liara’s voice was enough to bring on Shepard’s second wind. With one smooth motion, she helped Liara stand and whirled her around, pressing up against her back. “Oh, I will,” she growled, grinding her cock into the firm swell of Liara’s ass. The satin material of the dress felt surprisingly good as she rubbed against it, but she knew it couldn’t compare to the tight muscles of Liara’s azure. She wanted to be buried inside her bondmate, to feel Liara clenching and rippling around her.

“Then get me out of this dress,” Liara pleaded, shivering in her arms. “I want to feel you.”

Shepard was only too happy to comply. She began smearing kisses along the delicate curve of Liara’s throat, searching for her pulse-point as her fingers fumbled with the zipper. It caught a few times in her haste, but soon, she was staring at the beautiful blue expanse of Liara’s back. She let her mouth roam further, making sure to lavish attention on the streaky bullet scar above Liara’s left shoulder-blade as she peeled the dress down and off. Just as she had hoped, Liara wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. No bra, no underwear, just a pair of dark stockings that ended in the middle of her toned thighs.

“You were lying before, weren’t you?” Shepard said, running her fingertips just above the lacy tops. She walked Liara forward, placing a hand in the middle of her back and bending her forward over the arm of the couch. “You did call for me. Why else would you answer the door in something like this?”

Liara cast a burning look back at her, spreading her thighs wider and lifting her hips higher. The pose put the pouting lips of her azure on full display, and Shepard’s cock began to ache when she saw how wet they were. “Maybe I did. Maybe I saw you in your uniform, and you were just so enticing that I couldn’t resist.”

The words had a ring of truth to them, and Shepard’s heart swelled. Somehow, she knew that Liara wasn’t just playing a role. She thought back to their first few months on the _Normandy_ , remembering all the times Liara had blushed and stared at her for far too long. It was reassuring to see that her bondmate still felt that way about her, even all these years later.

“Yeah?” she asked, raking her nails up along the backs of Liara’s legs and kneading the firm cheeks of her ass. She was tempted to drag the head of her cock through the slick purple folds of Liara’s azure, just as a tease, but she chose to wait a little longer. Once she got started, she doubted she would be able to stop. “And while you were checking me out, what were you imagining, huh?” She leaned forward, pressing a wet kiss to the back of Liara’s neckfolds. “Tell me, and maybe I’ll make it happen.”

“Goddess, _this_ ,” Liara hissed, trying to rock back against her. “You, behind me, over me, inside me…”

Shepard’s plan to draw things out fell to pieces. Liara _wanted_ her, and that wanting drove her crazy. She moaned against Liara’s neck and lined herself up, shifting until she found a good angle. Both of them trembled together, and she started sliding in right away. “Fuck, you’re so ready.”

“For you, Shepard. Always for you.”

But despite the slickness, she had a little more trouble than usual easing past Liara’s entrance. It clamped hard around the tip of her cock, pushing back against the widest part, and she stiffened as she realized the reason for the extra resistance. Her bondmate was just as wet as usual, but thanks to the altered settings, her shaft was noticeably thicker. “Relax,” she whispered, stroking her thumbs through the hollow dips on either side of Liara’s spine. “I’ve got you.”

The soothing touch was enough. Liara melted further into the arm of the couch, and a fresh flood of wetness coated the top of Shepard’s length. Her hips jerked in response, and she watched in awe as the head finally popped inside. The sight of Liara stretched tight around her was entrancing, but she wanted more almost immediately. She brought her thumb to the glistening ridge of Liara’s clit, pushing up its hood and swiping back and forth across the exposed tip. The extra stimulation helped loosen Liara’s inner walls even further, and the next several inches of her shaft slid in much more easily.

“It’s all right,” Liara said, although her voice trembled on the edge of a sob. “You just… you make me feel so _full…_ ”

Shepard stole another glance between their bodies. She had managed to work several inches of her cock inside, and the contrast was incredible. Liara’s velvet muscles rippled around her top half, the hottest, smoothest, _tightest_ thing she had ever felt, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Even though she had done it at least a thousand times before, thrusting inside of Liara was still overwhelming. She stayed still for a moment, giving Liara a chance to adjust, but impatience soon got the better of her. She started moving her hips, picking up a slow, deliberate rhythm in the hopes that she could bury the bottom half of her length and leave Liara whimpering her name.

She wasn’t disappointed. “ _Shepard_ ,” began falling from Liara’s lips, over and over again, rising from a low murmur to a high, keening cry. It was better than all of Liara’s well-rehearsed lines put together, more intoxicating than any seductive sentence she could possibly form. Hearing it filled Shepard with pride, and she sped up, slamming forward to the last stubborn inch. The strokes weren’t as gentle as she had intended for them to be, but she tried her best to make them good. She aimed for the full, swollen spot against Liara’s front wall, the one she knew earned the hardest shivers and the sweetest sounds.

Liara began to shift restlessly against the arm of the couch, and Shepard bent over her back, holding fast to the flare of her hips for better leverage. “You’re already close, aren’t you?” she grunted, teeth gritted tight with the effort of holding back just a bit longer. She was already throbbing with the need to come again, the shaft of her cock full and straining, but she wasn’t about to be selfish a second time. “Fuck, I can feel you pulsing…”

“Shepard, _please._ ”

Hearing the cracked note of need in Liara’s voice, knowing it was for and because of _her,_ was just about all Shepard could stand. People had asked the legendary Commander Shepard for anything and everything over the years, from impossible tasks like uniting the galaxy right down to ridiculous errands like fetching a lost banner. But Liara—Liara only wanted her. Jane. Jane the person, whether she was wearing her alliance blues or a stupid polo shirt. She was already enough just as she was.

 _'Of course you are enough,'_ Liara whispered in her mind. Shepard slowed her pace slightly, but she wasn't startled by her bondmate's presence. They had joined so many times that Liara's soul often felt like it belonged inside her. Sometimes, when she was totally relaxed, slipping into a meld felt just as natural as breathing.

_'I know. I just—'_

She faltered, but Liara was there to reassure her. _'I love you, Commander or not. And you were right. You are the only thing I want. Now, please...'_ She raised her hips a little, and Shepard gripped them harder at the slight change in angle. _'Keep going.'_

Shepard let out a low sigh, falling back into her rhythm. She clung tight to her bondmate, both in the physical world and the space they had created for themselves, but no more words were necessary. She and Liara were connected too deeply to need them. Her cock began to throb, swelling in preparation, but she didn't care. Liara wanted this—wanted her to come.

When she finally reached her peak, the sound that ripped from her was loud enough to be a roar. Every muscle in her body tensed, then relaxed as all the fullness inside her finally burst free. Blissful relief coursed through her, and for once, she didn't give a single thought to holding back. Her hips gave one last jolt, and her shaft pulsed hard as she flooded Liara with everything she had.

The moment she tipped over, Liara's inner walls began fluttering and rippling around her. They squeezed impossibly tight, coaxing spurt after spurt of come from her straining cock. She returned her fingers to the slick ridge of Liara's clit, trying to return the favor, but she didn't even need to. Her bondmate was already trembling beneath her, using the meld to follow her over the edge.

_'Shepard...'_

_'Li...'_ She drank in each spike of pleasure that came from Liara's body, pleasure _she_ was causing, making slight adjustments to give them both the best stroke possible.

_'Don't stop. Never stop.'_

She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to, but the desperate plea made her grind even harder into the swell of Liara's ass. Her release kept pouring out in thick streams, pumping deep into the welcoming heat of Liara's azure, and she began to wonder if it would ever end. She couldn't remember the last time she had spilled so much. Wet trails were already winding down both their thighs, although at least some of the mess had to be Liara's fault.

A sudden thought struck just when her orgasm finally began tapering off, and she couldn't stifle it in time. _'Shit. We might need to call an actual carpet cleaner to take care of this.'_

Fortunately, Liara started laughing too. Shepard collapsed on top of her, trapping her against the couch as both of them broke down in a fit of giggles, desperately trying to suck air into their aching lungs.

 _"'You might be right. I...'_ don't think I can move without making it worse."

On impulse, Shepard placed a soft kiss at the top of Liara's spine. "Then don't move. I like it here. Unless you're uncomfortable?"

"No," Liara said, shivering slightly. Her inner walls clenched one last time, and Shepard's breath hitched. "I'm _very_ comfortable. Although I'm afraid you've ruined the uniform I purchased for you."

Shepard suspected that she was right. Without looking down, she could already tell there was a dark stain at the front of her slacks. "Where did you get this outfit anyway?" Shepard asked, nuzzling further into her neck.

"I managed to find plans for a weapon that saved the entire galaxy. Surely you aren't surprised that I was able to find a company that makes custom uniforms."

"Yeah, but..." Shepard bit her lip, unsure how to word the question as the connection between them faded. "How did you know I needed this? _I_ didn't even know I needed it until we were right in the middle of things."

Even though Liara was still facing away from her, Shepard could feel the warmth of her smile. "It was something you said last week, about how being seduced could make someone feel good about themselves. I wanted you to feel good about yourself. You deserve that—you would deserve it even if you weren't Commander Shepard."

"Does that mean we're going to do this again?" Shepard asked with a grin. "What are you gonna dress me up as next, Doctor T'Soni?"

Liara shifted and turned back to look at her, lashes fluttering. "Wouldn't you like to know? But for now, I think I want you naked. The quality of your service was so exemplary that I think I'm going to become a repeat customer."


End file.
